


[全职猎人][团酷]风啊，我将挺身而出

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 风啊，我将挺身而出 / 風よ、私は立ち向かう*背景：酷拉皮卡没有上船进入那场台词当主角的王位争夺战。然而，库洛洛还是因为西索而失去了两名团员。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	[全职猎人][团酷]风啊，我将挺身而出

0.

风啊，我将挺身而出 / 風よ、私は立ち向かう  
去吧，那光明之处 / 行こう、輝きを目指して  
然我虽胸怀着诚挚的祈祷，/ 祈り、この胸に抱きしめ  
却仍失落在看似黑暗的未来 / 彷徨う、闇のような未来

1.

“妈妈，什么叫尽头？”  
“就是风都到不了的地方。”  
“那比风更远的又是什么地方呢？”

遥远的记忆如潮水一般灌入脑海。森林的夜色才刚刚褪去，阳光尚未穿透厚厚的枝叶。薄薄的雾霭像母亲一般拥抱着一切，潺潺的流水永无止境地向某处行进。而风，和利刃一样的风，和柔软的手心一样的风，拂过年少者的脸颊。  
他躺在草地上，双眼直直的看着还未落下的启明星。露水浸湿了他的衣襟，白衬衫变得有些通透，显出皎白的肌肤。金发散乱在青翠的杂草中，偶尔有蝴蝶和瓢虫经过，却丝毫没有打扰他。  
双刀散落在他的身旁。四肢或深或浅的伤痕显示出过载的训练量。他无声地抬起手，那里早已消失了锁链的痕迹。他太累了，但是他睡不着。  
他一个侧滚翻起了身，向着旭日初升的地方而去。

火车站。  
匆忙的人群与他擦肩而过。对他而言过大的皮衣似乎与他稚嫩的脸庞格格不入。假成熟，他想起很久以前友人对他的评价。但是他没有心情怀念过去，也没有必要拥有友人。有那么一刻，他很希望自己是一台机器，只为了简单的目的，反反复复机械地运作。  
“下一位，请出示你的证件。”  
他抬起头，迎着检票员过度警惕的神色，递过一个小本子。  
“酷拉皮卡，18岁……”  
检票员一边小声念出，一边核对着。  
“好了，你可以走了。”  
他斜跨着他的背包，沉默不语地上了列车。  
是的，他是酷拉皮卡。  
职业未知，正在周游世界，没有归宿。  
在很久以前的某个时刻，他也和此时一样登上列车。偶遇了一名有特殊能力的女性，也见到了曾经的朋友，再后来，他失败了。于那之后，他又踏上了旅程。  
浮浮沉沉，颠颠倒倒，反反复复地踏上旅程。  
列车上的车窗是封闭的。窗外的树木和群山迅速地向后退去，而云朵和太阳却恒定不变。在一个靠窗的位置，他翻开一本随手买来的书籍开始阅读。  
是从什么时候开始，心情变得如此平静？  
他自问自己。  
每收集一对眼球，他就要回到那个遥远的山谷。那个曾经受创、曾经被毁灭、此时又在自然的力量中重新再生的山谷。许久之前那里有过人类文明繁荣的足迹，而如今那里只有他一人。  
一次归来就代表了一次新的旅途的开始。  
旅途，一个过于浪漫的名词。他曾在书上看过无数关于旅途的爱情或者友情故事，他也看过无数关于旅途的流浪者或是流亡者的故事。他自认为自己不属于任何一种。硬要分类的话，他可能是一具途有空壳的肉体，一个古老民族的亡魂。  
翻页的速度在减慢。多久没有休息了呢？又多久没有沉睡了呢？而列车的摇晃似乎好像许久以前母亲的怀抱，颠簸又若即若离。  
困意爬上了他的意识。很快，他睡着了。

车厢中。  
很少有事情能够如此动摇一个以理性至上的人。  
除非是莫大的失误，比如手底下的人突然被杀了两个之类的大错。  
超乎计算的变量和错估的已知量，不平衡的算式和复杂的利益冲突。理性只有在碰到随心所欲时才会败下阵来。  
他很久没有如此不镇定了。虽然很希望现在立刻对那位小丑实施报复，但是计划还是应当一步一步地实行。蜘蛛是这样的，只有安排好每一根线的位置，才能形成密不透风的网。  
此时此刻，他是一名旅者。穿着一身较为休闲的衣裳，用绷带盖住额头显眼的刺青，他感觉自己很完美地融入了周边。  
他叫库洛洛，化名化得比较复杂，也涉及本人行踪和隐私，在此不便透露。  
目的未知，正在周游世界，没有归宿。  
列车哐当哐当地前行。他随意地在车厢里走动。虽说他是理性至上主义者，但是也不妨碍他用散步闲逛的方式来消耗不必要的能量。不如说，他就喜欢这样不必要地耗费能量。  
随意买来的书已经看完了。他跟着列车的步伐肆意行动，充满着和他平常行动时完全不同的作风——毕竟，他现在的计划，就是什么也不做，当一个旅者。  
已经经过了三个车厢，没有什么人对他投来过于关注的目光，也没有什么人特别引起他的兴趣。  
直到第四个车厢，他看见了一个人。一位少年。  
金色的头发，灰黑色的大衣，手里攥着书本，但是却已经睡着了。少年的眼睛紧紧地闭着，似乎在梦里见到了什么可怕的东西。  
他凝神盯了一会。是那本他刚刚看完的书。是一本讲述旅行奇闻的书籍，写得一般，内容味同嚼蜡，属于那种车站前台一定会卖的、给旅者解闷的无趣书。  
少年面前的座位空无一人。他四处张望了一会，确定没有任何人会来，就坐下来。

梦。又是梦。  
酷拉皮卡已经很久没有好好熟睡过了。  
一闭眼就望见用血填充的海洋，赤红色的大地，支离破碎的呜咽声，永夜一般的死寂。  
无数双眼睛盯着他，从上到下，从左到右，从前到后。  
他仿佛被钉在十字架上，接受着视线和鲜血的处刑。  
朦胧中，他感觉手心里的东西似乎被什么力量拿走了。  
和冬日里突然从暖房里走出一般，他在那一瞬间就惊醒了，直直地看向前方。  
“干什么？！”  
酷拉皮卡脱口而出。待他说完，他才后悔。眼前是一位大概25岁左右的西装黑发青年，坐在他对面，弯着腰，手里拿着他刚刚在看的那本书。  
那个人可能是在捡起他因为熟睡而脱落的书本而已。  
意识到冒犯了他人的好意，酷拉皮卡一时语塞。  
他很久没有和人如此亲密的交流过了。就算是陌生人，他也是冷漠对待。他不需要任何与这个世界的羁绊，他只要完成他的目的就好了。好在这个世界本来就很冷漠，只要酷拉皮卡不积极参与与他人的交涉，他人也自然不会找上门来。  
“这本书，我看过。”  
对面的男士微笑着说道。  
“是本很无趣的书。怪不得你睡着了。”  
“是……是吗？”  
酷拉皮卡脑子里全是方才梦境的恐怖场景，竟一时回想不起这本书到底说了些什么。他眨眨眼，看着眼前的男人。这个男人有一头黑发和一对黑色的眼睛，额头的地方用绷带缠住，耳畔是两个蓝色的耳坠。  
“嗯，是啊。你不用看完就知道了。”  
男人把书放在了他们之间的桌子上，但酷拉皮卡并没有拿起它。  
然后他们陷入了沉默。  
惊醒后酷拉皮卡也无法很快地陷入睡眠，他看向窗外。暮色又渐渐降临。灰黑色的树林宛若无底深渊，那之中又潜藏着无数危机。虽然列车的灯光和炉子都很暖，也抵不住丝丝从窗户缝中透出的冷风。  
开始下雨了。雨点像蠕虫一样附在玻璃窗上，一下一下地挪动着位置。空气变得更加湿冷。  
这令他想起了某个灯火通明的城市，某个同样落雨的夜晚。和仇人的对战只能显出他力量的渺小。那个他最后以念束缚的仇人头目，或许现在还在哪里作恶吧。  
但是现在他的力量还是不够，而且与他们对峙也许还会波及到曾经的友人，他决定先以收集眼珠为目的。  
“你认为——”  
静寂和沉思突然又被打破了。酷拉皮卡转过头来。那个男人在看着他。  
“你认为怎么报复他人比较好呢？”  
“……报复？”  
“就是复仇一类的。”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“因为我正在复习《基督山伯爵》。”  
黑发的男人举起手里的另一本书。是一本厚厚的精装书。  
“比方说，有个人突然陷害你，把你的财产都抢走了，也把你的家人、朋友都杀害了。你会怎么办？”  
“……”  
酷拉皮卡的神色变得凝重了起来。  
“以前我很难理解被掠夺者的心情，不过现在我好像渐渐体会到了。”  
“……是吗。”  
“你怎么想呢？”  
青年的黑色瞳孔定定地望着酷拉皮卡。可能是因为他的瞳色实在是太黑了，感觉像个无底深渊。酷拉皮卡被看得有些有点发毛，他特意转过头，不与此人直视。  
“如果是我的话，我会选择先好好埋葬和祭奠家人和朋友。不过，我永远不能原谅滥杀无辜的人。”  
“不错的回答。”  
男人好像很满意一样笑了笑，“不过你想过为什么那个人要陷害你吗？”  
“……” 酷拉皮卡想了一会再作答，“原因多种多样吧。可能是因为曾经有些过节，可能是因为贪图财产或者其他利益目的，也可能是因为……”  
“也可能是因为？”  
“不知道，我不知道怎么描述。”  
酷拉皮卡顿了顿，“就像是那种…，那种纯粹因为觉得人类痛苦的表情十分有趣而作恶的恶魔吧。”  
“嗯……这也是一种原因。这个世界上的确有不少杀人魔是以快乐为理由而杀人的。但我最近想到，或许还有一种新的作恶原因。” 黑发的青年说道。  
“是什么？”  
“因为想要挑战。挑战一种新的可能性。”  
“……害人有什么可能性而言，不也是建立在他人痛苦之上的折磨么？” 酷拉皮卡质疑道。  
“不不，你误会我了。就比方一个跳高运动员想要挑战自己的极限，他会去尝试更高的栏杆去翻越。他翻越了无数个更高的栏杆后，体育竞技场上已经没有合适他的栏杆了。所以他就去寻找高楼去翻越，最后高楼也无法满足他，他便去翻越大山。”  
“你的意思是，这个人想要试试看他能够挑战人类的道德底线而去不断作恶？”  
“或许是，或许不。可能和伙伴间的掰手腕竞赛一样吧。一开始只想着怎么赢掰手腕，后来就慢慢想着怎么在各方面超越他、打倒他，最后就想真真正正地‘杀害’他了。”  
“按照你的逻辑，既然选择了挑战，那为什么作恶者不直接对受害人本人下手，而选择了他的亲友？”  
“好问题，” 黑发的男人托腮想了想，笑了出来，“可能是因为作恶者没有自信杀死受害人吧，所以退而求其次，毁灭他周围比较好毁灭的人，比如手无寸铁的母亲和孩子。”  
“……真是残忍啊。” 酷拉皮卡道。  
“是吧。”  
“不过，有时候，伤害受害者本人带来的创伤，没有伤害受害者挚爱之人带来的创伤来得大。我是这么想的。” 酷拉皮卡想了想，又说道。  
“嗯，这也是一个理由。”  
黑发的男人又继续开始了他的阅读。车厢恢复了一如既往的宁静。  
酷拉皮卡眨了眨眼睛，对面的男人只是静静地阅读，什么声音也没有，也没有出格的动作。和他的对话像利刃一样的戳伤着酷拉皮卡。他从来不敢想，也想不明白为什么他的家人和朋友，还有他所有的血缘牵挂，会在一夜之间毁于一旦。他不知道为什么蜘蛛要杀害于他们。是因为有所过节么，为了利益么，是为了快乐么，还是为了……让苟活于世的他，在这个残忍的世间经历无穷无尽地的离别之苦呢。  
酷拉皮卡不明白。他张开手掌，一道又一道地伤痕昭示着他过度的训练和战斗。许久没休息，他的头很疼，他需要睡眠。  
在列车的颠簸中，他再一次倒向梦境。  
这次，是纯黑的、什么都没有的沉睡。

待酷拉皮卡在此醒来，天边已经泛了鱼肚白，而距离终点站却还有一些钟头。  
面前的男人正在吃早餐。一个普通又平凡的三文治，里面夹了酷拉皮卡喜欢的吞拿鱼。  
许久未进食，酷拉皮卡感到了一丝饥饿。但是似乎开口询问对面的男性三文治是哪里买的，又很是突兀。  
他想起他包里还有一些面包，虽然已经放了很久了。不过，当他想要打开包的时候，对面的青年叫住了他。  
“嗯，这是给你的。”  
桌上摆了一个一模一样的三文治。  
“……” 酷拉皮卡手里的动作和停了发条一样顿住了。过了一会，他默默地接过三文治。  
“谢谢。” 酷拉皮卡嗫嚅道。  
他已经很久没有和人说过感谢了。倒不如说，他已经很久没和人说过话了。他以前是个有言必出的人，说话说得也不少。不过近年来，他强迫自己和普通人拉开距离，所以也很少说话了。因为他知道，如果因为他的行动而牵扯了无辜的人，他是不会原谅自己的。  
“送你这个，是为了感谢你的昨天的精彩发言。”  
青年黑洞洞的双眼看着酷拉皮卡，一眨也不眨。  
酷拉皮卡刻意避开那个目光，只顾着吃手里的三文治。吞拿鱼真是好吃，他想。  
“谢谢。” 酷拉皮卡又说了一遍，“不过我只是你的一位萍水相逢而已，不必如此庄重。”  
“我不这么觉得。从上车的那一刻起，我就觉得这次旅途和以往不一样。”  
“是吗……可能预示着你会有什么好兆头吧。”  
金发的少年吃完了手里的三文治。他把三文治的外包装整整齐齐地叠好，放在桌子边缘。  
黑发的青年望着窗外渐渐浓密的阳光，道：  
“你看，东方的太阳又升起来了。”  
“……嗯，是这样的。和往常一样。” 酷拉皮卡应答道。  
“不，不一样。有一天它可能不会再升起，不到明日的这个时刻，你永远不会知道它会不会升起。”  
“和风…真像……” 他轻声说。  
“什么？” 男人似乎没有听清。  
“我说，在你的话里，太阳和风很像。”  
青年静静地听着，眼神没有从酷拉皮卡身上离开过，好像磁铁粘在铁石上那样。  
他很不喜欢那股目光，不知道为什么，感觉像被当做猎物一样对待。不过他对此人还是没有敌意，甚至，有点沉迷于和男人的对话。于是他继续说：  
“没有感觉到风之前，我们是不会知道它存不存在的。”  
黑发的男人好像对他的回答很有兴趣一样地点点头，接着道：  
“曾经有个预言师叫我往东边行进，说会有好兆头。但是现在我却往了西边。每当风朝着我的脸吹来，我就在想，它们和预言师说的那样，往了东边去，它们会遇到好事么？如果有，那又是什么呢？”  
“预言……我不相信那些。” 酷拉皮卡摇摇头。  
“有时候，你不得不相信。”  
男人的声音平稳，眼神却似乎更加深邃了。  
“虽然这样说有些自大……我认为，不符合常规的、超过理性分析的东西，几乎不存在于这个世界上。万事万物都应该有一个原因。” 酷拉皮卡自顾自地说道。  
“我也希望如此。”  
“同感。”  
光线一点一点地增强，蓝得如同绸缎一样的天空让人心情愉快。那是一种太过纯粹的蓝色。奇怪的是，同样是纯粹的颜色，夜色就总让酷拉皮卡有不好的回忆；同样的，过于纯粹的对面那个男人的眼神，也让酷拉皮卡感到一股莫名其妙的怪异。  
不过，和男人的对谈，还是让酷拉皮卡感到一阵愉快的。久违的和人进行非利益相关的对谈，着实使人放松。况且，这个男人在下列车后肯定不会与他有所联系。他的话匣子便渐渐地打开了：  
“这个问题有些突兀。但，你怎么看‘纯粹’？”  
“字面意义而言，纯粹就是没有杂质。” 黑发的男人笑了笑，好像为酷拉皮卡主动谈起话题而感到喜悦。  
“嗯。不过，太过纯粹的东西……是一件好事么？” 酷拉皮卡问道。  
“这个世界上无所好坏之分。只有通过对比，才出现了好坏。” 黑发的男人答道。  
“我也是这么想的。可是，有时候，我看到那些过于纯粹的东西，竟然会感到一些诡谲。”  
“比如？” 黑发的男人问。  
“黑色和黑夜，还有，恶。”  
“于我而言，世上没有善恶，只有利益。” 对面的人说。  
“那如果有一样东西，超越了利益范畴，你会怎么办？” 酷拉皮卡又问道。  
“你是指这个东西不以利益为目的而行动吗？”  
“是的。如同它只是为了行动而行动，没有任何其他的目的。” 金发的少年点点头。  
“那……真是难办啊。我就猜测不出它的行踪了，我也无法根据做出相应的应对方式。” 男人露出了些许困扰的神色。  
“对我来说，黑色、黑夜、还有恶，就是这样的东西。它们充满了未知，不为利益行动，也不为好玩行动，就只是为了行动而行动……我弄不明白，所以感到诡谲。” 酷拉皮卡一本正经地说。  
“那你也认为白色、白昼、和善也一样让人感到不适么？假设它们也是为了行动而行动。” 黑发的男人反问。  
“不，不会，因为它们不会做出破坏性的行为。只有当破坏性的行为充满了未知时，才会化作恐惧。如果是正常的行为，那甚至会成为惊喜。”  
“就像我突然送了你一个吞拿鱼三文治一样吗？” 黑发的男人又笑了起来。  
“……是，是吧。谢谢你。真的。” 酷拉皮卡被他的笑容和转折的话题吓了一下，有点不好意思地再次答谢。  
“这次该换我说，你不必如此客气。” 黑发的男人似乎很满意一样，继续说：  
“换个角度想。无论是白昼还是黑夜，白色还是黑色，善亦或是恶，只要它们是纯粹的，它们本质上都是一致的。它们都是为了行动而行动。因为那份纯粹，所以它们根本不会意识到自己的行为究竟属于哪一类。你明白吗？”  
“……” 酷拉皮卡陷入沉思。  
“假设有一天，白昼改了心意，不为任何理由而成为了黑夜；而有一天，成日作恶的人改头换面，不为任何理由而到处帮助他人。大部分人会认为它们变了，变得彻底。可从纯粹的角度看，它们都是一样的。都是因为行动而采取行动，也都是那么纯粹。”  
“或许是这样的吧。但是，我总觉得，不能把善恶混为一谈。这两个终究是不同的东西。从白昼变到黑夜，从善变到恶，归根结底还是一种改变。” 酷拉皮卡想了想，回答道。  
“哈哈，不过你一开始谈的只是‘纯粹性’啊。” 黑发的男人勾起嘴角，“‘纯粹性’而言，它们的确是一样的纯粹。”  
“这倒是没有错。我希望，所有的恶都能够变成善。正如我期盼白昼一样。” 酷拉皮卡看向窗外，此刻太阳已经快接近正中。阳光照射着大地，也透过窗口，将耀眼的金色洒在他们身上。  
“是吗？你真是一个很善良的人。正是这份善良，才让你害怕纯粹的恶吧。” 金色的阳光洒在黑发的男人身上，稍微把他的形象变得有些亮堂。  
“嗯。” 酷拉皮卡点点头，表示同意。  
“害怕那种无缘无故毫无理由的破坏，恐惧那种因为一时快乐而践踏他人的恶人，甚至……对没有理由没有规律的天灾感到惋惜。你是这样的人吧？” 黑发的男人说道。  
“……” 酷拉皮卡没有反对，静静地听着。  
“你希望这个世界有条有理，因而你可以根据这份条理，来帮助那些能够帮助的人。” 黑发的男人继续猜测道。  
“……我以前是这么想的，但我做不到了。我有别的要做的事情。” 酷拉皮卡眨了眨眼，又摇摇头。  
“有时候，人是会被命运所改变人生的道路的。” 青年评论道。  
“你怎么想呢？” 酷拉皮卡问。  
“我啊，我当然也祝愿这个世界是清晰有理的，这样能够比较好地做出应对，也不容易出错。” 黑发的男人不假思索道。  
“谨慎的作风。”  
“是啊，我的朋友也是如此评价我的。”  
青年保持着微笑，酷拉皮卡在某一瞬间觉得他的目光好像没有刚刚那么让人不适了，可能是阳光的原因，也可能是他的话语在某处和酷拉皮卡心里所想合拍了。  
列车飞快地驰骋，掠过翠绿的麦田，掠过建筑群集的城市，掠过开阔的河面，掠过山脉和峡谷，掠过森林和草原。太阳到达了正中，又移动到了西边。在呜呜声中，列车终于停下了。  
“终点站。终点站。”  
广播中毫无感情的机械女性声音不断重复着。黑发的青年起身，朝酷拉皮卡点了点头。  
“很高兴认识你。” 他伸出手，想要与酷拉皮卡握手，“在列车上的交谈很愉快。”  
金发的少年迟疑了一会，缓缓地伸出手。  
在他们双手交合的那一瞬间，酷拉皮卡感到一股深不可测的凉意。那个男人的手掌太过冰凉了，仿佛是下雨天时的玻璃窗，充满着和活着的物体不同的坚硬和冷峻。  
“谢谢你，我也很高兴。” 酷拉皮卡向他点点头。他整理好背包，离开座位，道：  
“那么，再见，素不相识的先生。”  
“是的，再见。一定还能再次见面的。”  
黑发的男人微笑着同他告别。下车后，他便朝着和酷拉皮卡相反的方向去了。  
暮色又一次降临。这一切的一切，不过是旅途之中无聊的对谈而已。和那本在车站卖的旅途逸事一般，杂乱无章又毫无头绪。  
酷拉皮卡查看着手中的地图，脑海里除了这次收集眼球的内容，却多了一些对那个男人的想法。那个男人……，虽然很有趣，条理也很清晰，也和自己一样是个利益为先的人，但的确是一个难以捉摸的人。黑色头发，白色的绷带，蓝色的耳坠，他的打扮看起来很普通，却又散发着一股不平凡的气息，那不平凡之中，又透出一丝暮色一般的不祥。究竟是哪里不祥呢？酷拉皮卡自己也说不清楚。  
他抬头看了看天空，启明星高悬在北方。晚风拂过他的面颊，吹动了他的金发。  
现在，忘记那些闲谈，该启程了。  
伴随着那阵吹向东边的晚风，酷拉皮卡向着那座西边城市出发。  
在彻底把注意力放在任务前的最后一刻，金发的少年脑海里闪过一个微小的、他自己都没有意识到的念头：  
希望这阵向东的风能给那位先生带来好兆头。


End file.
